(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a billiard cue repairing machine that has high precision and accuracy, and that is time-saving and labor-saving.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As a billiard cue is constantly subjected to strong impacts and may be used improperly occasionally, the top of the billiard cue that is in direct contact with the balls is vulnerable to damage, cracking or breaking. As a result, the billiard cue cannot be used anymore and must be replaced by a new one or repaired. As a general rule, a professional repair technician is sought to carry out precision repair of the billiard cue.
Referring to FIG. 1, a billiard cue S includes an elongate shaft S1, a rod S2 of a smaller diameter formed at an end portion of the shaft S1, a plastic sleeve S3 fitted over the rod S2, and a rubber head S4 that is adapted to give outer ends of the rod S2 and the plastic sleeve S3 a flushed appearance and that is adhered to where the outer ends of the rod S2 and the plastic sleeve S3 flush.
The steps taken by a professional technician in repairing a billiard cue generally are: Cutting off the damaged or cracked portion of the billiard cue; trimming and grinding the tip to be repaired with a sand cloth so as to form a part of the rod S2, striking the plastic sleeve S3 with a hammer so that it fits over the rod S2, grinding the shaft S1 and the plastic sleeve S3 that are of different diameters until they flush, polishing the tip of the rod S2 fitted with the plastic sleeve S3 and the side of the rubber head S4 to be adhered using a sand cloth, and adhering the rubber head S4 to the tip of the rod S2 fitted with the plastic sleeve S3. As the repairing steps are done manually, they must be entrusted to a professional billiard cue repair technician. Besides, the repairing process is time-consuming and troublesome.